customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Lane (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)
Paige Isabeau Lane is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Keisuke Yoshino. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Paige has blue eyes and long, blonde hair in a form of a hime cut. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Paige can wields all weapons that Maxi wields. Fighting Style Paige always uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Paige throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Paige punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV Series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Paige Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (09,17) Mid Torso: Witch's Robe (29,19) Arms: Leather Gloves (29,19) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (26,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (29,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,17 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,19 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 26,19 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Relationships Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that!'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare youself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You flith!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery 20180529_151531.jpg 20180529_151533.jpg 20180529_151540.jpg 20180529_151544.jpg 20180529_151550.jpg Category:Soul Calibur Characters